Beg You're Pardon
by LIFELOVELAUGHREAD
Summary: Summary: When Haruhi, is forced to go on a 2 week long holidays with the Host Club, she didn’t expect to unlock an old family secret. OuranxNaruto Cross Over. Pairings: Dont Know Yet. Rated: T
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Own Ouran High School Host Club OR Naruto. **

**Summary: When Haruhi, is forced to go on a 2 week long holidays with the Host Club, she didn't expect to unlock an old family secret. **

**Pairings: Hurhi x Everyone In The Host Club**

**Hinata x ?**

**OOC & OC's **

**Word Key: P**ov, _**Inner, **__flashback, _'thought', "talking'

**--**

**H**aruhi's POV .

I closed my eyes as I mentally cursed, yelled, cried & laughed. I was stuck, wedged in between 2 guys that reckon I'm their toy, an up-himself easily-moved 'Lord', a Shadow Kind, a little cake-eating boy, and his cousin. There was a lot of commotion in the limo, while all this was going on, I was still wondering how I managed to actually end up like this, stuck in a mad house limo…

_Flash Back_

_I (Haruhi) smiled, the last day of school for 2 weeks. An actual winter break! No more hosting for 2 weeks. Speaking of which… I quickened my pace to leave the High school, not wanting to be caught by them. But, then again that didn't work…_

"_HARU-CHAN!" Honney-sempai yelled as he glommed me from behind, Mori-smepai & the Hitachiin twins behind. I cursed mentally. "…Yes?" I ask. "Haru-chan! You're coming with us for 2 weeks!!" Honney yelled again. I sighed, and turned to the, shrugging him off me. "To where?" I ask. "Secret!" the twins coursed together. _

"_Hmm………………..No" I said, then began walking again. "I knew she was gonna do that!" Hikaru said. "Mori" said Kaoru. I felt as if I should run, but my legs didn't wanna run. So I had to force myself, but it was too late I was lifted, and swung over Mori's shoulder. "Put…me…__**DOWN**__!" I yell. But he ignored my request. And then a black limo pulled up next to us. And the door opened. _

"_Ah, Haruhi, I see you agreed to come!" Takashi's voice said as he got out of the limo along with Kyouya…I'm guessing because I really couldn't see. _

_I would of glared at him if I wasn't facing backwards, and still slung onto Mori's shoulder. "Put me down, before I do something I will regret" I said, as cold as I can. But that didn't work on Mori, but I saw the twins shiver. _

_Mori, though finally let me down. "Do I have to come, besides what about my dad, and my clothes?" I ask. "Already taken care of" Kyouya said with his famous smirk. I just glared at all of them, Noting that Hikaru was missing, then a pair of arms wrapped around me and pulled me into the limo. _

_Before I knew it I was sitting next to Hikaru & Kaoru. A complaining Tamaki, saying it wasn't far that they got to sit next to me. A hyper Honney, a watchful Mori. And Kyouya typing away in his laptop. There was no where to run, and this uniform was annoying me._

_Everything was crazy, but I zoned out. 'Where are they taking me' I thought. I wanted to ask, but the twins said it was a 'secret'. …Wait a minute! "Where are we going, tell me! I don't have a pass port, so I really cant go anywhere, and how do I know if you packed the right clothes" I said. They all looked at me, and Kyouya closed his laptop. _

"_We know you don't have a pass-port, but once we get to the airport, we'll be using one of my families private jets, and you're dad packed you're bag, because he knows where we're going. And don't worry, you don't need to pay for any of this, it will just go towards you're debt" I stared blankly at Kyouya. 'Sometimes it seems like they wanna keep me in the club' I thought. _

_End flashback._

'Private jets, secret destination, no pass-port, dad packed clothes' I sighed. 'Why is everything quiet?' I wonder. 'I must of fallen asleep. I crack open an eye too see the guys were watching me, I felt something move, and then I realised my head was resting on Hikaru. I quickly sat up, rubbing my eyes.

"Haruhi! You're awake!" Honney yells. The guys quickly look away, and soon the talking picks up again. "Yea, but I didn't notice that I zoned out. Sorry" I say. Glancing at my watch it was around 6:00ish. "How long dose it take to get to the air-port?" I ask.

"We're here!" Tamaki said. I sighed once again and waited to get out. –Time skip to when they were inside the Air-port-

"Kyaaa! This place is sooo big!" I said. Amazed. "I've never been to an Air-port before!" I said, excitedly. The guys + the 2 guys taking our bags stoped and looked at me.

"You've…never been to the Air-port before?" Tamaki asks. I shake my head. And then I was glommed in a big hug. Minus Kyouya and Mori.

We continued to walk around for a bit, and people seemed to stop and stare at us. Whispers floating by. And a lot of "Hello's" where said to the guys. As I was 

confused. They were probably well known around this Air-port. We soon made it to the private jet, and it was big!

"I've never been on a private jet before, let alone a plane before!" I mutter. Not wanting to get involved into a mass group hug like before.

"Come on Haruhi! This way!" yells Tamaki. I just smiled a small smile and followed them to the jets entrance. I look around and saw Kyouya talking to the pilot. He nods then turns too us. "Come on, get on" he says.

-Time skip to when they are in the Jet-

"This is so …BIG!" I said. Awed by the inside of it. "Really? This is one of the small ones…" Kyouya mutters to himself.

"Hay, Haruhi, here's one of you're bags you're dad packed" says Hikaru, handing it too me. "One…?" I ask. "Yes, now go change, you've been in you're uniform all this time" Kaoru points out.

I look at them too see that they've changed, so I just went and found a bathroom and slipped into it, locking the door.

Opening the bag I reach in and pull out a pair of new looking skinny jeans, which were a faded colour and a cute t-shirt with a jacket. And a pair of runners.

"Trust dad to pack my bag…he packs the things I don't wanna wear…and sine when did I have these?" I muster holding up the jeans. "Unless…Oh my god, he's a baka! Why would he go and buy these for!!" I say.

"I go shopping with him, see them, I say they look nice, and so he buys them, o feel so guilty now!" I sniffle. "Haruhi, are you okay in there?" asks Tamaki's voice from the other side.

"Perfect!" I say. Quickly getting dressed, I shove my school clothes into the bag then step out. Only to be hit with darkness, and then …"WHATCH OUT!"

**Hope you like it so far. Review please. No flames. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't Own Ouran High School Host Club OR Naruto. **

**OOC & OC's **

**Word Key: P**ov, _**Inner, **__flashback, _'thought', "talking'

-

**--**

**Quick Description of my OC's.**

**Name: Kazukakai. Inomay**

**Age: 26**

**Gender: Female**

**Appearance: Tall, with long blond hair with black tips. Blue/grey eyes. **

**Wears: A special uniform, designed by the Otori family for her job. Her uniform consist of long black pants (or skirt but she chose pants), white polo shirt and a black jacket or vest. W/e one you want. And heels.**

**Inomay is working abroad the Otori family's private jet. Which just to happen to be the jet Haruhi is on. Inomay is really how you would put it…a guardian that looks over Haruhi. She was close friends with Haruhi's mum, but when she died Inomay took it upon herself & the promise she made Haruhi's mum too look over her. Haruhi doesn't seem to remember her though. **

**-**

**And here's my second OC. Out of about 5. XD**

**Name: Kazukakai. Arashi (Is Inomay's older brother by 1 year)**

**Age: 27**

**Gender: Male**

**Appearance: Taller then Inomay, a bit shorter then Kyouya though. Has black hair with golden highlights. Bluer yes then Inomay's with only a bit of grey.**

**Wears: a long black cape underneath is long army coloured pants with a loose black t-shirt. With combat boots. **

**Arashi chose too abandon the Otori working force, right after Inomay decided to join. (Due too private family reasons) Though, he made a promise too Haruhi's mums right before she died too look after Haruhi. (Though he works as a sub at Ouran, explanation later though)He was close friends with her & Haruhi's dad. Though, neither he nor Haruhi remember them. (Inomay & Arashi)**

**Okay! Let's start! Oh! And thank you to the people that reviewed.**

**-**

**--**

**N**o one's **POV**

It was crazy in the jet; everyone was panicking and running around with flash-lights. And darkness never seemed to end.

Why you ask? Well, lets see the possibilities: The Hitachiin twins must of 'accidently' snapped a wire, or pulled a prank. Or the jet might be having some difficulties.

Hmmm… And why isn't Honney-sempai yelling its dark? And why isn't Tamaki panicking?

Wait…I think I saw something flickering; I think its light…Yes! It's the jets light coming into function again! And the pilots seem to be okay…strange. And I think, no…wait…YES! I see Tamaki, Kyouya, Hikaru & Kaoru, Honney & Mori all sitting in their seats with a 'WTF?" look on their face.

Letting it all sink in they snapped back into reality.

"Wh-what happened?" Tamaki asks. Shaken up by the whole even.

Wait for it…"HARUHI!" they all yell, running over to the bathroom, too see Haruhi okay, none of them seemed too see her necklace glowing dimly, though she was out cold on the ground with her bag laying next to her. Kaoru quickly kneels next go her and sits her up into his chest, looking at the others who also now kneeling with him, looking at Haruhi.

"Seriously, Kyouya what happened?" Hikaru asks. "And can someone help? AN EXPLONATION WOULD BE NICE!" yells Honney.

A few seconds later the curtain separating the passenger's side & the pilots' side flew open to reveal Inomay, who had an ice-pack in hands. "Please, tell us what the heck is going on?!" yells Tamaki. Inomay looks up, after placing Haruhi's head on her lap after fixing the ice-pack. "Well, really…we don't know"

**Somewhere Else…**

"Okay, I can so do this!" A teenage girl around the age of 15 said. As midnight mid-back hair flew around wildly in the wind. As lavender eyes bludged while scanning the area.

"Concentrate…" she told her self. Closing the beautiful eyes she listened to everything around her, she breathed in then out. Taking in her environment, opening her eyes she stood still, and just as she was going to strike, everything around her became dark.

"What in the…?" she mutters to herself, looking around. She clutched her small necklace that held a small glow, but not taking any notice. "H-…Hello?" she yells. No reply came but in the corner of her eye she noticed something flying at her and then a voice that she didn't notice called out to her.

"WATCH OUT HINATA!" She quickly threw her self too the floor, shutting her eyes. A horrible noise from above was heard but she kept her eyes screwed shut, as she thought it was an enemy.

After what seemed like forever, she felt the sting of sunrays on her back, but she didn't seem to respond to anything, as for she was knocked out. The necklace still glowing…

But a faint whisper could be heard from above…

"_It's almost time…_"

**Back on the jet**

**I**nomay's **POV**

I sighed as I sat down on a small white wheelie chair in the sickbay. Watching the sleeping Haruhi. 'What the heck was that back there?' I think. Glancing out-side, I saw nothing but a dull night. 'What could have knocked Haruhi out…and why? This is confusing…'

Flicking my blond bangs away from my face, I slowly get up and walk out of the room. But just stopping at the door I look up to the sky (even though I couldn't see anything since I was in this damn jet) I say; "My, my, my. What is going on out there?" then I leave the room. Only turning back once too see Haruhi's still sleeping form. "You're lucky you're still here" and then shut the small door…

I made my way to Haruhi's friends. One was sleeping, another was watching. Two of them + a tall handsome blond were arguing.

And the other black haired boy was scratching away in his note book, just a few feet away from me, sitting by himself. Only for him too look up and frown at me.

"How is she?" he asks. This question made the other boys turn and look at me. Sighing I tugged on my jacket. 'This is Otori Kyouya, the bosses' son. Better be polite' "Well, she seems to be okay, just…sleeping. Her temperature has gone down and is back too normal. But I'm still not sure of what caused her to fall unconscious like that" I said, looking at the floor.

"Can we see her?" asks one of the two twins. "…Not yet" I answer, turning away. But a little later on you can. For now let her rest" I then left the room, making my way back too a separate room. 'Maybe that was a bad idea, after all the bosses son is a friend of Haruhi's but I'm 1 of her guardian's and ARGH!' I yell in my mind, sitting myself down. "I wonder how Arashi is anyway…"

**Back too earth…?**

**A**rashi's **POV**

"ACHOO!" I let out a big sneeze. "Bless you, Arashi!" said one of my partners. (Not in a lover's way, just side by side friends…if you get it)

"Thanks, Jezza" I said, pulling out a tissue from one of my pockets.

**. And introducing the third OC, Jezza! .**

**Name: Namajika Jezza **

**Age: 26**

**Gender: Female**

**Appearance: Shorter then Inomay. Jezza has curly black/brown hair. Hazel eyes. **

**Wears: Similar to Arashi. Jezza wears the same cape as Arashi, but a bit shorter. Under it she wears a knee-high pair of black shorts. And a tank-top that is a dark purple colour. She wears a pair of converse shoes that are black. With knee-high socks that are army coloured. **

**Namajika Jezza works with Arashi, along with Inomay in the guardian force. But she isn't a guardian of Haruhi, she is a guardian of another girl. But this other girl is closely related to Haruhi, but doesn't even know it. She is Hyuuga Hinata… (This will all be explained a bit later) **

**-**

(Okay, so the Guardian force, is an actual working force. Now this force is especially for the people of the precious ones who have died and are asked to watch over that person they have requested. Either it be a human or animal. You are supposedly chosen to do this all you're life when you accept the promise. You cant break it. The sign up is well…more like a test of whether or not if you stay up to you're word. Its not in the matter of speaking like a normal job, the way you get in is different to the normal way, no resume needed. It is for anyone willingly who wishes to continue too look after the person requested. But the way you leave is well… Anyway, I'm sorry if you're confused but ill expand more on this later)

**Anyways. Ill finish there. Review please. No flames. And maybe a little later on, you reviewers can add (if you want) you're OC too my story. Not sure yet. Anyways bye for now. No flames. **


End file.
